All to Myself- Short one shot
by MLforthesoul
Summary: Chat tells Ladybug he wants her all to his self- Loosely based on All to Myself by Marianas Trench


((I seem to base a lot of these on Marianas Trench, this is my 2nd and a 3rd is in the works already!))

* * *

Patrol that night was slow which is great for the city because that means there's no one trying to destroy it, but for Chat and Ladybug, it was just boring. They sat next to each other on the edge of a building, like they did many of the nights they were together. Chat was dropping silly pickup lines one after the other like he had been gathering them all for months. Which in the time she had known him, she gathered the information that he probably had been. He stood up and circled behind her, tapping on her shoulder and bowing down to offer his hand. The sun was setting behind the building, Chat using this to his advantage to place the light directly behind him. It bounced off his blonde hair and black leather, for a second Ladybug thought it made him look amazing but she quickly expelled the thought from her head. He was just joking about the pickup lines and she wasn't into him. That was that. She stood up anyways and took his hand. He leaned down and kissed it before saying

"I want you all to myself"

The last line threw her off, it wasn't a cheesy pun and he sounded much more serious than before. She didn't quite know how to handle his sudden change in tone because it almost kind of intimidated her. The cat was no longer the fun playful kitten she knew, he had a gaze of desperation and almost pain.

"I thought you wanted me, cause I want you all to myself."

He wasn't angry, or upset at all, just. Wanting. She understood it and wanted to say yes just to cheer him up because she hated seeing him so sad but she also understood what being together would mean.

"Chat, don't play games with me. We don't even know who we are under the masks, it couldn't work."

He got closer and grabbed her shoulder

"So tell me. We can end this secret right now, just show me who you are and I'll show you too. It could be great. _We_ could be great"

She sighed, her head feeling heavy on her shoulders all of the sudden, like the world had just come down

"Please, Ladybug. There's literally no downside. The amount of trust we have now is great but with this secret in the way, it can't be near as high as it could be. I love you. I love all of you. Mask or not. So tell me who it is I'm really in love with."

He got ever closer to Ladybug as he spoke, very little space left between them. She considered it all in her head a thousand times over in half a second, words raced through her head while she stared at her partner. He was right, there didn't seem to be any glaringly obvious warning signs.

"But Chat I-"

She was searching for any logical reason not to tell him her identity. Not to get together with him and be _happy_. But she couldn't find one.

She stepped back and lowered her head, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She pulled in the deepest breath she could and let her powers fade away. The weight she felt just seconds before slowly lifted as her transformation did. She kept her head down with her eyes closed and whispered

"Do you still want me now?"

She let herself feel scared for a moment until that was replaced by the feeling of warm arms around her neck and back, the warmth slowly spreading to her face and chest as he hugged tighter. But something felt wrong. Not on the inside but on the outside. It was warm physically and his leather suit was anything but warm on nights like this. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was a cloth t-shirt that her face was resting on. A t-shirt that she had seen millions of times before. She pushed herself away from him and looked up to his face before she could accept it fully. Her eyes had to be deceiving her right? They widened. Bulged as wide as they could, eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped down. Another step back.

She tried to yell, to shout, to say something but her vocal chords were useless. Adrien seemed to find the whole thing amusing. Downright hilarious judging by the way he was laughing at the horrified look on her face and the dumbfounded sounds she was making instead of actual words. His laughter subsided quickly once she shut her mouth and gave him the sternest look she could while still being shocked. His giggling was infectious though, as it soon spread to Marinette. She doubled over, trying to control it but it soon she couldn't help it anymore. The two laughed together till they were both in tears, leaning on each other for support.

"Wait, Adrien, what are we laughing about? I'm so lost"

He collected himself a little before he tried to force out an answer

"Well I was laughing at the way you stared at me when you found out who I am, and then you started laughing too so I guess you're laughing at yourself"

She tried out the stern face again, quickly faltering.

"That's just _rude_ "

He got the most Chat-like look she had ever seen. He flicked his hair from his eye and slapped a smirk across his face

"Whatcha gonna do about it then?"

In 5 words, Adrien had put a fire in her soul unlike any other. For a moment of blind competitiveness, all Mari could think of was wiping that look off of him. She grabbed him by the collar and shoved her lips against his, the most successful way to shut someone up she knew about.

The goofy, laughter he had before was now shock and blush. Now it was Marinette that had a stupid smirk.


End file.
